


What More Can I Say (murphamy)

by just_sinning_on_the_internet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, College, Depression, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay John Murphy (The 100), Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jock Bellamy, Love/Hate, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphy Being an Asshole, Murphy is a Little Shit, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Punk, Sad Bellamy, Suicide Attempt, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_sinning_on_the_internet/pseuds/just_sinning_on_the_internet
Summary: It was supposed to be a new start, new look, new town. College was supposed to be a fresh start, everything was going great until he showed up.





	

Murphy grabbed his bag, keys shoved into his pocket as he walked out of the dorms, heading to his first class of the day. College was good, far better than high school, and nobody here knew who he was. He took a seat at the back of the class, getting his books out and waiting for the lecture to start. The class filed in, taking their seats while the teacher set up before she turned to the class and began talking. He took notes during the lesson, seeing as he didn't want to fail the class. It was uneventful, passing quickly and leaving Murphy surprised when the professor started packing up. The brunette shoved everything into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder while he walked to the door, staring at the ground. 

"Hey! Watch it!" He hissed as he ran into someone, falling on his ass before he looked up. "Oh fucking hell not you!" Murphy exclaimed when he saw the person. Bellamy Blake. Fucking Bellamy Blake was here what the actual fuck. 

"Do you need a hand?" Bellamy, also known as the actual fucking devil, asked, extending his hand out to Murphy. 

"Fuck off" was the shorter boys reply as he scrambled up, adjusting his jacket. 

"Murphy?!" Bellamy exclaimed, frowning and taking a step forward. 

"Oh, you remember me do you?" Murphy sneered, glaring at the taller boy. He didn't reply, shock written all over his face as Murphy flipped him off and walked out. 

 

The brunette boy was fuming, panic and anger the only things going through his mind as he made his way back to the dorms. 'That fucking asshole. How dare he fucking look at me like that? Like he cared and like nothing fucking happened. Like he didn't completely fuck me over?' Murphy thought to himself, throwing his bag down on the bed and thanking god his roommate wasn't here yet. He looked at the empty side of the room, sitting down on the bed and wondering when his roommate would actually get there. He felt himself calming down, this wasn't high school. He'd changed, Bellamy was still a dick but he had changed. The boy was torn out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, causing him to jump slightly before he freaked out and tried to figure out where the fuck he'd put it. A thud on the floor alerted him to where it was, and he hurried to see who texted him. It was Miller, wanting to know if band practice was still on. Murphy assured him that it was, sending the text and laying back on his bed. It was Monday, he only had one class today that he'd already gone to, so it looked like he could take a nap until 6 when he'd have to get ready to go to practice. Murphy got under the covers, scrolling through instagram until he literally couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

 

 

Murphy was awoken by the door opening, something quite alarming considering his roommate had yet to make an appearance and he practically lived alone. The boy opened his eyes sleepily, still half asleep as he looked around. "Bellamy?" He mumbled, seeing the older boy walking in with several bags. Bellamy stared at him in surprise, setting his bags down before going over to the younger boy. "Hey Murphy, looks like we're sharing a room" Bellamy smiled, kneeling next to the bed and stroking Murphys hair gently. The shorter boy hummed in content, moving closer to Bellamys hand as he drifted back to sleep. The older boy stayed for a while, lost in thought as he played with Murphys hair and thinking about how things could've turned out different. 

 

The second time Murphy woke up was much less pleasant, an alarm blaring in his ears and causing him to jump up. He switched it off, stretching and yawning with his eyes closed. He turned to his closet, picking a new shirt and beginning to take his old one off before someone cleared their throat. "What the fuck?!" he yelled, tugging his shirt back down as he turned around. Bellamy was stretched out on the other bed, on the other side of the room, a book perched in his lap as he looked at Murphy. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at Bellamy. The other boy sighed loudly, swinging his legs towards Murohy and leaning forward, "We're roommates John."

"Don't fucking call me that Blake" the blue eyed boy hissed, his eyes narrowing with anger. Bellamy put his hands up in a sign of surrender, smirk fixed on his face as he went back to his book. Murphy grabbed his shirt and some skinny jeans, heading to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. He changed into his new clothes, throwing the old ones into a pile on the floor before he turned his attention to putting on eyeliner without poking his eye out. When he was satisfied with his 'look' he put the eyeliner away and went back into the bedroom, leaving the clothes on the floor in the hopes it'd piss Bellamy off. The other boy was still reading, smiling at whatever the fuck was happening in the book. The bathroom door closing brought his attention to Murphy, and the older boy had to do a double take because damn Murphy looked hotter than the sun. "The fuck you staring at Blake?" Murphy sneered, grabbing a beanie and fixing it atop his hair as the older boy continued to stare. "New look?" Bellamy managed to choke out, his eyes roaming over Murphys form. He only scoffed in response, grabbing his bag and his bass before walking out, giving Bellamy a very nice view of his ass. 

 

Murphy walked across campus, Bellamy clouding his thoughts as he headed to practice. It was a ten minute walk and the campus was mostly deserted, the remaining people too busy to pay any attention to a punk guy with a heavy instrument. He got to the practice space, hugging Miller after he put his bass down. The others showed up soon after, and they made small talk while they set up, joking as they did. "Bellamys here Murphy, maybe you should talk to him" Clarke suggested in an offhand tone, eyeing Murphy to see his reaction. 

"He's my fucking roommate and as far as I'm concerned he can go fall off a cliff."


End file.
